Additive manufacturing (which encompasses processes such as “3D Printing”) is a process whereby a three-dimensional article is manufactured (such as by printing) layer by layer from raw material. Certain additive manufacturing processes manufacture an article by building up cross-sectional layers of the article as compared to other so-called subtractive manufacturing processes which require that certain portions of a manufactured article be removed in order to produce the article in its final shape or form. While various additive manufacturing methods have existed since the 1980s, certain of them have been focused upon the use of various plastic polymers such as acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonate (PC), high density polyethylene (HDPE), and high impact polystyrene (HIPS). Another type of additive manufacturing process is roll-to-roll UV-NIL (UV-assisted nanoimprint lithography) which has been used to manufacture various devices including battery separators and organic electronics.